Different Parts to Play
by TouTetsu
Summary: ToFuu pairing and Sacrifice sequel! i'm finally finished and the last chapter is up so please, please, please read and review!!! Arigato! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello! This is sort of a sequel to "Sacrifice"taking mia-san's advice and I do hope it's up to standard (I'm not sure how to write sequels…) So pls read and review so I noe whether this totally sucks or what! Pls, pls, pls R/R, kz?

Like my very first fanfic, Sacrifice, this story totally ignores book 17 onwards. So forget about book 17 when you read this!

P.S. I'm glad u pple(or at least some pple) enjoyed Sacrifice and I hope you'll enjoy this too!

Disclamer: Once again the only named-character belonging to me(so far) is yet another evil, power-hungry character (Wah!!!! (-.-) so sad!!) All FoR characters don't belong to me!

  Fuuko glanced out of the bedroom window and sighed. It had been at least three weeks since Mikagami had disappeared mysteriously. She tried checking at the Police office where he worked, but it was to no avail. They said he had quit three weeks ago and had no more information of him than she did. She was worried, angry, pissed off, and anxious. They both worked as police although in different units but there was no reason she knew of to quit! 

Could he have gone for a madougu tournament? Impossible! I haven't heard of any and… and… 

She looked into the safe where he kept his madougu

_…his ensui is gone._

She glared angrily at the empty spot where the ensui should have been. _Unless he really went for one! He should've at least told me! That baka! He never tells any-_

She stopped herself. Being in the police force for three months taught her not to jump to conclusions too easily. She slammed the front door and went angrily out of the house. 

"Three weeks! Not a word! What does he think he's doing?!" Fuuko muttered angrily, hiding the deep fear she had in her heart of him leaving her. It took so long before they could be together… and she did not want it to end so soon. 

_Mi-chan… where on earth are you?_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Kirisawa. Finally. Where have you been?" The deep voice of the Head of Police asked her.

"Sir, I was checking out Mikagami Tokiya's house."

"Kirisawa. I understand your anxiety but that does not give you the right to be late for an important meeting such as this."

"I apologize, Sir."

Fuuko took her seat across the projector and the Head. The head started his speech and she tried to listen as well as she could.

"I'm sure most of you know about this man, Akuhei."

Fuuko jolted upright at the mention of Akuhei, the man who dirtied her. All at this meeting knew of madougu and the competitions, so they knew of him too.

"I see by your response you do," The head added. "Alright. He died a few months ago- approximately five. Not many knew how he died, but that is not important. His famed destructive madougu was destroyed- or should I say shattered into twenty-nine different pieces as another man has found out. This other man- Inmetsu- has found already eleven pieces and he need only find four more pieces before he can claim the whole thing back into one pieces. It would not be much of a problem if Inmetsu did not know how to use it, but he does. And he knows how to make it even more powerful. We have no intelligence of how he plans to, but I shall not risk him succeeding. I received information of the next place he is going to look in- where and when. Kirisawa, I put you in charge of this mission and you will bring ten policemen with you. Clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Now it's a month… Mi-chan… You'd have been here with me. You should be too. Where the hell are you?!_

Fuuko leaned back in her car and drew her gun, toying with it restlessly as she waited for Inmetsu to turn up. She would have laughed outright if the situation was not so serious. It was obvious where the location would be- outside the hotel she stayed in five months ago where the madougu was destroyed! To think Inmetsu just remembered this place. She bit back a smile as she remembered when Mikagami had killed Akuhei; the words he said that day would never be forgotten.

"Fuuko-san. The sunset is so beautiful. But like many things in the world, it would come to an end. You and I… We will not end like all other things. It took a lot of courage for me to admit what I feel for you and now I refuse to and won't ever leave you. You too , Fuuko, must not leave me. Aishiteru, Fuuko-san."

"Aishiteru, Mi-chan," she murmured softly. "But you said you wouldn't leave me, so come back… You promised…"

"Fuuko! They're here!" Natsuki, a fellow female cop, said suddenly/

Fuuko's attention directed itself immediately at the jet-black limousine that drove up to the hotel. 

"Let's go now!" Ken nearly shouted.

"NO! Ken, if we attack them now, we'll have no proof that they were doing anything with madougu. We have to wait for them to find a piece first." Fuuko stopped him. 

"Ok…" Ken mumbled. "But we'd better catch them find it or we're gonna miss the fun."

"We'll catch them all right!" The trio slapped fives and began an expected long watch. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fuuko looked at the snoozing Natsuki and snorted. "At this rate, I doubt they'll find." Ken muttered. "It's been four hours!"

Yeah… it's nearly morning… about five. After this I gotta go find out about Mikagami again. Stupid jerk!

Fuuko's eyelids drooped slightly when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Inmetsu-sama! The piece is here!"

_Rekka? No, it can't be! Domon! Argh, that voice!_

Fuuko opened the window and stared towards the place where the voice had come from. Footsteps rushed anxiously to the figure.

"You found it? Where? Where?"

_Inmetsu… that's him all right. But who is the other one who had found it? _Fuuko mentally cursed herself for her bad memory. Suddenly, it hit her and her eyes widened in shock. 

Unless it's… 

Silver-brown long hair swished as the figure held up a piece of the madougu he had destroyed only a few months ago.

Mikagami Tokiya! 


	2. I lied

A/N: Sorri I took kinda long for this chapter and I think some of the italics that I put down don't appear as italics! I'm sorry if this happens but I so don't know what to do to solve this problem! Also, I'm sorri I made so many spelling/grammar/vocab mistakes in the previous chapter!1 Aniwae, back to the story. Thanx to those who reviewed my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter… I apologise to those Mikagami-fans (including me) for this chapter which makes him seems so evil!! Wah!! But I can't help it. It's the plot! (and to think I came up with the plot…) 

Disclaimer: None of the FoR characters belong to me so don't sue me!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_…Mikagami Tokiya!! No… no way…_

"All right people! Let's go!" Ken shouted into the walkie-talkie, waking Natsuki out of her sleepy stupor. The police ran out of their various cars and surrounded the area.

"Police! Freeze!"

Fuuko ran out of her seat and targeted her gun at the men. She looked around at all of them. 

And her eyes met his. They were cold, silent and said nothing. 

She gasped outwardly and lost control of herself, falling over. Inmetsu took good use of this chance and slammed into Fuuko, realizing she was the leader as she wore a shiny gold tag. His underlings got the message and whipped out their madougu or guns.

_Rifles?! Those must be smuggled from the country! So Inmetsu has done more crimes! Madougu… Mist, sorrow, madness, ear,…water…_

_Mi-chan! What the hell are you doing?!! _Fuuko glimpsed in quickly the flashes of things in the midst of the fighting. She herself knew it; she should've brought the Fuujin.

She jerked herself away from Inmetsu and started a fists-against-needles madougu battle with Inmetsu. 

Within a few minutes, Fuuko was already a little less than exhausted. The needles madougu was formidable, forming strategic positions in which Fuuko had no choice but to endure stinging pain when they hit her.

She finally saw a chance to attack Inmetsu and leaped up towards him, drawing her gun, when suddenly.

An ice-cold blade's blunt side knocked her mercilessly on the head and the last she remembered was total darkness.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

:: The nightmares had come back again ::

:: Mikagami's back, walking away, not to return ::

:: Fuuko begged, called out, cried and cursed::

:: But he never looked back ::

:: Fuuko looked for him all over ::

:: exhausting herself ::

:: And he came back ::

:: but a different person yet again ::

"Mi-chan!!" she murmured urgently.

"Wake up." A sudden deep voice shook her out of her sleep.

Fuuko stared blankly at Mikagami, wondering where she was. The room was well-lit but shabby in terms of furniture. _Definitely not the sort of house I'd wanna be in, _Fuuko thought. 

"Mi…Mi-chan, where are we?" she mumbled vaguely, almost as though she had forgotten everything that happened the night before.

"We?" Mikagami questioned. "You, you mean. Don't you?" He cocked his head to one side threateningly.

"Mikagami?" Fuuko asked. "Has your brain gone wrong? You're in this house too." Fuuko shook her head slightly, trying to get the blur in her eyes away. "Ow. My head hurts…"

_"Thwack._" Mikagami slapped Fuuko straight across her bruised face.

"ITAI! Mi-chan! What-?" Fuuko jumped up in shock. "Hey! My hands! They're tied up. Mikagami, you jerk, come and help me untie it. Hurry!"

Fuuko looked at Tokiya impatiently. But the only expression she received was one of pure coldness. And she remembered all the happenings of the previous night. _That ice blade that knocked me out… It can't be… No! It isn't! Mikagami won't do that!_

"Come on Mi-chan!" Fuuko's throat was caught; she wanted to cry; she did not want to believe it; _Mikagami Tokiya came back as his old self, but now against me. NO!_

"Shut up, monkey." His emotionless tone echoed softly in the room.

"Mikagami! Please, please, tell me what's going on! Why did you slap me? Why are you here and why are you like this!?" Fuuko shouted.

"I slapped you because I felt like it. I'm here because I like where I am. I am like this because I am like this. Satisfied?" Mikagami answered. 

"You're helping Inmetsu?"

"That's Inmetsu-sama."

"Why?!"

"Because, I am needed and will be rewarded."

"Do you know how much destruction there will be if he gets all the pieces?!"

"He can control time."

"EXACTLY! He can- what?! Control time?!" Fuuko gasped.

"I won't repeat. And I do know how much damage he can do."

"Then… then… you're here undercover?" Fuuko asked.

Mikagami's eyes flashed and he was at her throat.

"I'm warning you. Don't talk about the police force here. I despise it."

"NO!" Fuuko's tears dripped down, unable to be stopped. "You… promised me that day…"

"I lied." Mikagami walked out of the room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

By the evening(so it was morning just now), Fuuko's sorrow had turned into anger… deep anger and pain. 

_I lied… I lied… I lied… I lied… _his words resounded endlessly in her head.

"Mikagami Tokiya. I will kill you for hurting me, lying to me, deceiving with pretty words. I will kill you!" Angry tears dripped relentlessly onto the concrete floor.

"I will kill you."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

AN: So how is it? Kinda dumb? Please review!!!!


	3. Escape

A/N: Hi again and sorry this took forever! I'm trying to end the story soon, but I have absolutely no inspiration in writing these few days. And it's getting worse- my writing. Honestly! Where can one find inspiration!? ! Anyway, here's Chapter 3—and it's not that great—a forewarning.

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Flame of Rekka and its cast. Such a sad thought… - -o

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_"I will kill you."_

Fuuko gazed out of the window and woke herself up as the morning sun shone through a window. A young girl walked in with a wet towel and some food for Fuuko. _If I do this correctly, this girl can help me escape…_ she thought.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Saiki." The young girl gave a polite smile.

"What are you doing with a batch of criminals like this?" Fuuko asked.

Saiki stiffened and said nothing in reply. 

Fuuko pushed on. "Why do you help a bad guy like Mikagami?"

"Mikagami-neechan is very nice to me. And he helps out a lot in finding those Madougu." 

"Finding the Madougu?"

"Sure! The madougu needed for the Controlling of Time. There's Dream, to make this fantasy come true; Light, to guide us when we move back in time; Needles and paper, to patch up all holes we want to in time when we go back; Destruction, for moving back in time causes destruction of the future, and so on. There's about two more and Daddy's still trying to enlist their help."

"Daddy?" Fuuko questioned.

"Inmetsu, as you know him."

Fuuko gasped. _This child of seven… Inmetsu's?! Unbelievable! It seems even Inmetsu knows better than Mikagami than to lie to females…_ Her thoughts were still bitter and she quickly changed the subject back to Tokiya.

"But Mikagami is lying! He was only putting on a false front!"

"Was?" Saiki questioned. Saiki, innocent as she seemed, was sharp and attentive. _I have gotta work my way carefully around this._

"Did I say was? I meant is, sorry. He is good at it… false fronts… He lied to me twice before. And now he's doing the same to you. Let me go and I can stop him."

"You're lying." Clearly Fuuko's words had not put the influence Fuuko wanted on Saiki. _I've always been a bad liar anyway._

"I am not. Fine then. I want to see your father. He'll believe me. Unlike a dumb brat like you."

"I…I…" Saiki was stuck. " I am not a dumb brat!"

"Yeah right. You're just afraid of finding out the truth."

"Alright! I tell you, no one will believe you!" With that, Saiki cut the ropes apart and Fuuko was free.

"This wa… _Wham!_" Fuuko knocked Saiki out, gently but with good force.

"I'm sorry Saiki. I had to do that. Gomenasai!"

The door swung open and Mikagami saw the scene. Fuuko glared at him and laid Saiki down before making for the window in the room. "Mikagami Tokiya! I hope you never die until I manage to kill you!" She crashed out of the window and ran into a unusually dark forest surrounding the house. _I can only rely on my intuition now…_

Mikagami never gave chase that night or called anyone to.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Fuuko?! But the newspapers said that the Inmetsu gang took you away!"

Fuuko had gotten into the brighter part of the forest only to find the Hokage having a picnic, apparently not at all worried about her being caught. "Hey! You can still have a picnic knowing all that has happened?!" Fuuko yelled angrily.

"Sure, you'd be safe anywhere with that angry face of yours." Rekka muttered, jokingly.

Fuuko grunted outwardly. "Sheesh. Anyway I need to get back to the station, could you guys bring me?"

"No can do, Fuuko-niichan. I haven't finished my food!" Koganei said, crumbs of biscuit falling out of his mouth. 

"At least lead me!"

"Straight, straight, straight, straight, staight. Then left and right and straight and you'll be out of the forest." Ganko answered quickly. "After that you'll be at the Hotel where that bad guy got killed by Mikagami-neechan."

"Speaking of ice boy, why isn't he with you?"

"I… I gotta go now! Urgent business- you know the sort. See ya!" Fuuko ran off, not wanting to talk about Mikagami for the day.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Despite Ganko's directions, it still took Fuuko an hour and a half to get out of the forest. She was thoroughly exhausted and hailed a taxi to bring her to the police station (and escaped payment by threatening the poor chap with her police ID).

Upon reaching the station, the whole police station erupted with cheers when they knew she brought back some information with her. She told the Head of their whereabouts and intentions but left out her own intention of murder.

The next day came quickly enough and they received information from an unknown source that the Inmetsu gang was going to be searching for the last piece of the Destruction madougu three nights later at another spot.

Anticipation was bubbled up in Fuuko as she decided to wear her fuujin on that night, for it was going to be the fight of her lifetime.

With Mikagami.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A/N: this is sooooooooooo dumb! I'm really sorri if u hated it… but I really think this chapter sucks BIG TIME. Nonetheless me is gonna finish it and I hope it'll be better next time


	4. Gomen Nasai...

 A/N: Ohiyo Minna-san! I hope this is better… ^ ^ Please Read and review!!! And sorri for the long absence!!!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!! Remember to review please!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: Nope, FoR don't belong to me so don't sue me.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Three nights later…

Fuuko dangled her hand carelessly out of the window. She toyed restlessly with the Fuujin and hurried Ken to drive quickly.

"Hey, Fuuko." Natsuki started. "You seem weird today… Like, elated and happy yet grim and sad… Like something that would decide your life was going to happen tonight at the capture." She laughed at the thought of Fuuko deciding her path of life. Fuuko never seemed the sort. She was more… happy-go-lucky. 

"You guessed it." Fuuko's answer was direct. _Not joking??_ Natsuki and Ken raised eyebrows.

"Here we are." Fuuko mumbled as the car turned into a deserted area. Ken drove the car behind a tree and the three colleagues stepped out. About two more police cars arrived and soon all the police were stationed at their positions.

A sleek black limousine drove up.

Mikagami Tokiya… vengeance… 

****

You're wrong! You can't kill him! You're only letting vengeance blind you! 

****

No… I have to… 

Please don't do this… to the one you know you love… I… love? Never! 

Fuuko shook off her hesitance. She knew she wanted badly to hurt Mikagami the way he did… And she wasn't going to stop herself.

"All right. Let's start looking." Mikagami's voice sounded somewhat subdued. His voice revealed the smallest traces of cracks but Fuuko ignored it altogether.

"NOW!" The head shouted.

The police force jumped out but Inmetsu's men were ready. They grabbed their weapons and a battle began. Sword clanged against sword, guns shot at each other, madougu battled fiercely against madougu. Bloodcurdling screams and triumphant cries filled the cool night air. 

In the midst of chaos and confusion, a purple-haired female was lost. She killed all who got in her way, easily, quickly. Searching eyes scanned the crowd of battling people and stopped on a flash of silver-brown streak. Footsteps quickened and heartbeat raced, she ran towards it and knew she found who she was looking for. _Tokiya… I've come…_

Mikagami turned around only to meet Fuuko's blazing eyes. He stared into it for a full two seconds before forcing himself around and ran away from the scene. "Follow… me…" he said softly. _Does he really believe I wouldn't? Damn him! _At this state, Fuuko thought of nothing. Nothing would stop her at all- she was in too much pain. Her bitter tears were still left unshed and she wouldn't stop to consider anything Mikagami did out of what he was apparently. Her mind was blurred and his words rang out clearly in her ears… _I lied…_ _I lied… You lied! You jerk! _Fuuko took chase.

"Kirisawa Fuuko." A voice stopped her. _Inmetsu! _

"You. Hurt. My. Daughter. And. YOU SHALL PAY!" he screamed. 

Fuuko took up his challenge and found herself continuing the battle left hanging from days ago. His needles pierced ruthlessly into her flesh and her wind wounded him. But she was losing in the battle and she knew both of them could tell. 

"Saiki! Revenge shall be taken! And then you will wake from unconsciousness! Hahaha!" he screamed, a mad man's glint shone in his eyes.

Fear crept up Fuuko's spine. _Saiki… Did I really put her in a coma? I can't have… Impossible…_

A sharp cut woke her. She gaped at her stomach, bleeding profusely from a deep gash. She watched helplessly as Inmetsu charged towards her and anticipated the blow that would surely kill her.

It never came. 

The Ensui swept through Inmetsu's chest before he was one metre near Fuuko. 

Fuuko looked up at Mikagami, armed with the Ensui, eyes as cold as ever. 

Mikagami ran into a clearing at the far end of the area before Fuuko could let what he had just done sink in. She followed.

"Fuuko…" he mummured softly, guiltily when she reached him.

"Baka!" she screeched. "You lied to me! You toyed with me!"

Angry tears dripped as she used her fuujin and started a battle with him

"Fuuko… You have to… listen.. to me!" Mikagami stammered as he defended all her oncoming attacks.

"I Don't Care About What Liars Say!" Fuuko screamed. __

**_You're the liar. You do care. You want him to say he loves you._**

****

"I DON'T!" She yelled and tore her gun out of her pocket. 

**_Don't do this! You can't!_**

****

"I WILL!" 

"Fuuko!" Mikagami's eyes widened in shock.

"Kirisawa! Stop! Mikagami—he's the-" the chief somehow had arrived and screamed out panicky.

Fuuko pulled back the trigger and Mikagami fell.

"—UNDERCOVER!" the chief screamed out. 

The truth hit Fuuko finally and she stood still for three seconds before running towards the man sprawled on the ground.

"Fuuko… I just wanted… to say… I never left… you… it was you who left me…" Mikagami choked out as fresh blood rushed through the gap in his chest.

Tears flooded her face and she hugged Mikagami tight to her. 

"Gomen… Mi-chan… I didn't… know… Gomen! Gomen!"

"Fuuko-chan… Aishi…" his voice trailed.

Fuuko cried endlessly and knew she would never hear him finish the phrase she for so long wanted to hear. 

"Aishiteru… Mi-chan…" Fuuko hugged him a final time and picked up her gun. __

I wanna be with him… 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I… don't believe… this…" Rekka mumbled as he hugged a sobbing Yanagi close to him.

"WHO CAN,YOU ASS!?" Koganei screeched out.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Rekka hurled back.

"JUST SHUT UP!" 

"WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT?!"

"I HAVE ALREADY!" 

"SHUT UP, YOU MONKEYS!" Ganko sat on Domon's shoulder as Domon did nothing but stare aimlessly on the ground.

She had been crying but wiped away her tears.

Rekka and Koganei glared at one another then sighed and kept quiet. The funeral parlour was in front of them and it displayed the faces of two of their closest friends. 

Kirisawa Fuuko and Mikagami Tokiya.

They had read and reread the story on the news, listened and listened again to the chief's story, and each had shed many tears.

Turns out Fuuko killed herself.

But one thing they saw just the evening before comforted them a bit. Pictures taken by asshole-reporters of the two lifeless bodies of their friends—they noticed something no one else had, something that shone out at them, something that at which they were happy for them even though death took them away…

:: Two shining hands::

::Clutching at each other::

::Two pairs of feet:::

::Walking by the other::

::Two happy faces::

::Smiling and laughing::

::moving towards::

::the never-ending boundary::

::of the sky::

::Their lives at peace at last::

::Fuuko and Mikagami::

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: So how was it? Better? Worse? Please review!!!!!!!!! And there's the end of Sacrifice and Different parts to play!!! I hope you liked it!!!!!!!

****


End file.
